Vladimir Fashkov
Vladimir Fashkov is the leader of the Russian terrorist force, Krasnez and the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Dark War. He's the father of Viktor Fashkov and the man who responsible for World War 3. He's survived the assassination attempt by SSgt Cooper Garfield and his team but his later killed by Mark "Phantom" Flynn.He is voiced by Roman Varshavsky Call of Duty: Dark War "Some lies will help me get away with this" -Vladimir Fashkov to the Russian President Early Life Vladimir Fashkov was born in January 30, 1960 in Moscow, Russia. He was born in a very poor family with abusive father but with care and loving mother. Since when he was 5 years old, his father force him to participate in fight club and face a bigger size and stronger opponent than him for easy money. His mother is always trying to stop his husband to make Vladimir partcipate in fight club but she always failed. At some point his parent got divorced and his father forced him to lived with him. Before his parents got divorced, Vladimir was a good and kind hearted kid. But since then, his father always teach him bad things and he becomes a rebellious kid and he join a rebellious gang in his school. And once his father said ''"If i'm rich and have many allies and support, i would start a World War 3." ''Since then he becomes evil and his goal is to created World War 3. Military Career In some point in 1980, he join the Russian Ground Forces. When in his first ground training, he show a good performance. And he quickly ranked up to Seargent in 1985. And in 1986, he got skilled enough and he resigned from the military and he start his terrorist force. He start it from a small time terrorist force until his terrorist force become the most dangerous one. Checkmate and Joined Krasnez In late 1990, Fashkov has formed his terrorist force. But it's a small time terrorist force. And in 2011, America and England believe Fashkov is a serious threat to their country and they sent their military to Cubango River where his hiding to kill him. But SAS and USMC are failed to assassinate him and the result two of the four soldiers are dead. And the other two are badly injured. And in early 1995 he joined the big time Russian terrorist force, Krasnez. World War 3 7 years after the failed assassination attempt by SAS and USMC, he started the World War 3. He gain full Russian support with stating he will return Russia to it's former glory. But his real goal is to destroy the two superior nations, America and England and created his own superpower nation. And when he got the upper hand, he kidnapped the Russian President to get the Russian nuclear missile launch code. Kidnapping the Russian President One week since the beginning of WW3, Alex Robinson, a CIA undercover with his undercover name, Yuskhev Makshovsky is joined Krasnez and Fashkov offer him to be Krasnez top enforcer if he succeed to kidnapped the Russian President when the president is attend a speech in Kremlin. And he succeed to kidnapped the president. And Fashkov states he will get the nuclear missile launch code from the president. Failed assassination attempt by Delta Force 6 days after he kidnapped the Russian President, Fashkov is attend a meeting in Paris with his allies. First the location of the meeting is classified but after Task Force 141 captured one of Fashkov's allies, Lucas Fredricko, Fredricko give the location of the meeting and Phantom tell his old contact, Cooper Garfield to get to Paris to crashed the meeting and kill Fashkov. But Cooper and his team failed. Because when Cooper shot Fashkov, Yuskhev saw the team and he push Fashkov and the bullet missed the target. And the result the Delta Force and Fashkov got into a car chase and a Krasnez attack chopper destroy the Delta Force car but the team survived but get captured by Krasnez. Betrayed by Yuskhev Makshovsky When Viktor torture the Delta Force, Yuskhev can't take it anymore seeing his friends got tortured. Silently he take a fire estinguisher and hit Viktor and he go unconscious. And Yuskhev and the Delta Force fight their way to escape. But Yuskhev got shot by one of Krasnez soldiers and he cannot walk. Cooper is going to dragged hin out of there, but Yuskhev told him to leave. And then he confront by Fashkov and he killed by Fashkov. Death In March 27, 2018, Phantom and Xavier are sent to Dubai to kill Fashkov. Phantom and Xavier use sniper rifle to clear all Krasnez soldiers on the mirrors cleaner lifts. After they do that, they set their portable rope launchers and fire the line. And then they ziplines to the building, securing a rapple point. And they stealthly kill some Krasnez soldiers inside the building and they cut the glass and inflitrate the building. And after they get to the control room and kill all the lights in the building, they inflitrate a room, Fashkov attacks them from the side and he shot Xavier's head and killing him instantly. And Phantom and Fashkov got into a fistfight. And Phantom knocked out Fashkov. And when he fell, he detonate the bomb that planted beneath the building and the bomb is enough to bring down the building. And the floor that the two at is collapse and will fall to the ground. And because of that the two are slides out of the building. And when they're sliding Fashkov is aiming his Desert Eagle to Phantom. And he has no gun. And Phantom quickly threw a knife to Fashkov, and the knife hit his head and killing him instantly. Call of Duty: Dark War II He doesn't appeared in person in Call of Duty: Dark War II. But he appeared in Phantom's flashback in the intro cutscene, New Trouble and also in the intro a photograph of himself is shown and there's a big red X on it indicating he's no longer a threat and dead. Appearances *Call of Duty: Dark War *Dark War: Checkmate (Live action movie) *Call of Duty: Dark War II (Flashback and Photograph only) Trivia *He's voiced by Roman Varshavsky the same voice actor who also voiced Vladmir Makarov. *His face is much resemblance to Vladmir Makarov in 2011. But in 2018, his face is much resemblance to Raul Menendez. *In 2018 he lost his right eye. It's unknown how and when he lost his right eye. *In 2011, he has a unique tattoo on his neck. But in 2018 he removed it. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Call of Duty: Dark War